Darkness
by Germantownmaiden
Summary: We see the darkness as the source of all evil, it's root. But what we don't see is that the darkness is endless and intimate like a lover. Darkness is the keeper of all secrets and will keep you safe from the light when you don't wish to be seen. Darkness is not just evil.


Hi everyone. What is this? Why, I do believe you saw the rating for yourself, rated M! Yes, it is . . . (drum roll) . . . a lemon. I hope you guys see that this would not be here if I didn't have several factors on my side today. I did this entire thing on paper, in SCHOOL. Could you imagine what would happen if the teacher demanded to see this?

Teacher: "Hand it over."

Me: "But-"

Teacher: "Give."

Me: Hands over paper.

Teacher: reads it because that's what they annoyingly do.

Me: -_-

Teacher: Looks over at me.

Me (With my only defense.): _"__It's not what you think_."

Awkward... so yeah, the stars were on my side. (This time...) So enjoy your gift.

Warning, this one-shot contains a lemon. There is no _LEMONLINE_ to warn you before hand and there never will be one. _Rated M for a REASON_!

Disclaimer, I own nothing.

* * *

Darkness

Domino City was abuzz with activity despite the low rumble of thunder and the quick flashes of the lightning. In a neighborhood close to the outskirts of the city was a game shop that was bunkered down and closed. The first floor consisting of the shop itself and the second floor a home for the Mutou family plus one more new person.

There was Grandpa Mutou, sleeping with the help of his medicine, Yugi Mutou, who was now considered Prince of Games while his big 'brother', Atem Mutou, took the title as King of Games. The welcomed newcomer was Anzu Mazaki, a young woman who ran into a rather unfortunate predicament.

Her parents had died coming back from a trip. The cab driver was still in his coma with little hope of coming out of his vegetable state. When Anzu had received the news she nearly lost her mind to grief. Her parents had been her rock, and what was worse, before she'd left for Egypt she'd gotten into a fight with her mother, her last words were not something usually said, but then, Anzu had said those cruel words not knowing she'd never seem them again.

In a room completely consumed in darkness the restless form of a girl was curled up, holding herself tightly. Her shoulder length brown hair was messy and her bangs matted down with sweat.

A loud clap of thunder vibrated through the air, making bright blue eyes fly open. A chocked gasp escaped her dry lips as she sat up, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. Again, the same nightmare of her parents screaming and the horrible noise of screeching metal and what could only be described as a slam . . . how did one describe the sound of something like a slam?

Soft sobs joined by the sound of hiccups joined the darkness. When she first woke up she had nearly screamed in panic. She'd never told anyone before but she was afraid of the dark, hell, before she had to move into the Mutou household she still had her nightlight that her father had gotten her for Christmas at one point. But now she didn't have it, the government decided that since her parents had no will, nothing to pass onto their only child who was still in high school, they would take everything and leave her nothing. Only a fucking picture, she nearly couldn't even keep the frame that held the picture, but Anzu remained firm that she had bought it with her own money.

Pictures, her clothes and shoes, and what Anzu saw as a gift of mercy, a family heirloom that had been passed through the Mazaki family for the past ten generations was the only thing she could take with her. Of course, the heirloom was something she had grabbed before the government officials shoved her out of her old home.

It was an old necklace that one of her many greats grandfather had bought for his wife for their wedding. It was a diamond chocker with a tear shaped sapphire that hung off it.

Grandpa Mutou had come over and instantly offered her a place to sleep. At first Anzu said she could find a place of her own but he'd been firm on her staying with him so finally she gave in and brought her stuff over. Atem and Yugi greeted her at the door with sad smiles and quick hugs. The guest bedroom was just a simple futon but it was better than the floor or a dark ally. After saying many thank yous she made herself at home and promised herself she would help out Grandpa Mutou as much as she could.

For the first few weeks it was just her trying to find her own place in the tight household but with some help from Atem and Yugi, she found her own pace. She and Atem were in charge of dinners while all the young adults worked on the shop. Anzu had soon learned that Grandpa Mutou didn't forget his medicine, he subtly defied taking his medicine, but if caught, he would take it. So she took up being his daily reminder, she even went and bought him a monthly drug case organizer so she could tell when he took it or not.

Her door opened then. "Anzu?"

She looked up and was horrified to see that it was Atem. Wiping her tears away quickly she sniffed. "Yes?"

The former Pharaoh paused, as though not sure how to go about this. Anzu smiled mentally. He was used to assessing the threat that was present and taking care of it, would someone like that be able to step forward and comfort someone like her in her state of grief? Maybe, she knew he would try. "Another nightmare?" he asked softly.

She blushed and looked away, but silently appreciated the hallway light flooding into her dark room. He walked in and sat down on her futon that was still folded up; she found it comforting to have something solid at her back instead of being openly vulnerable. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked.

She watched as the outline of his shoulders lifted slightly, telling her he shrugged. "I found I can't sleep." He said. Anzu nodded, understanding his situation perfectly. Sometimes you just couldn't sleep. When he still continued to sit on her bed the comforting silence turned into a slightly awkward silence. About a week ago she found the guts to tell him her feelings. To her surprise he had blushed, something she'd never seen the former Pharaoh do, but he looked away. Shame and guilt had flashed across his handsome face. He said he cared for her, but they both knew . . .

Yugi still had feelings for her.

Both of them cared greatly for the young man but both were equally aware of their feelings for each other and Yugi's. It was a kind of love triangle that continued to break hearts. Even Grandpa Mutou could see the feelings Atem and Anzu had for each other, but he could also see the feelings for his grandson. "So what brought you here to my room?" she asked. It wasn't her room, it was Yugi's mother's room, but she had gone off somewhere. Yugi refused to talk about his mother all together so it was obvious that her sudden leave had hurt the boy.

"I heard someone cry out . . ." he said carefully. Anzu cringed and wanted to bang her head on the wall. Great, someone had heard her cry.

"Can you keep a secret?" she asked softly.

She could almost feel him smile. "I won't tell a soul." He said just as softly.

Anzu could hear it. "But?"

"You're still not telling me something." He said. Anzu watched as he lifted his arms and crossed his chest. She pouted. Was there nothing she could keep secret from this man?

"It's private." She muttered.

"It doesn't sound like it."

She continued to remain silent before she spoke. "I'mafraidofthedark." She said quickly. Oh gods, she could almost feel him blink in surprise too.

"A little bit _slower_, Anzu."

"I'm afraid of the . . . dark."

She watched as he stiffened, shifting only slightly allowing the light to spill over his dark features. When he and Yugi had both tied in the duel Atem was granted his own body. He kept his old features when he was Pharaoh, tan skin, crimson eyes and his hair was slightly more wild than it had been before, but still the same colors. He was also taller than her now.

Then she remembered, rather a bit late. Atem had been a being of darkness before his memories had been brought to light and his name, which meant the embodiment of light. "I . . ." she trailed off, finding that she couldn't come up with something to take the sting out of those words.

"The darkness isn't completely evil." He said, suddenly getting up from the futon and closed the door, cutting off the light and locking the door. Anzu felt the heat rise in her cheeks as her heart beat started to pick up. "We see the darkness as the source of all evil every day, the root to all the men who have no pride in themselves and cannot control their twisted cravings for murder and destruction. But what we don't see is that the darkness," he said sitting down, closer.

He raised his hands and rubbed her arms and they slowly traveled up to cup her face tenderly. Atem pressed a soft kiss to her neck, his warm breath smelling of cinnamon and vanilla whispered across her skin. Anzu's air supply was suddenly very limited as she tried to stifle it, but a low moan slipped through her lips.

Her tongue flickered out to wet her dry lips as she felt Atem's butterfly kisses traveling from her heated neck to her jaw, to her chin, before he found her lips.

Anzu felt a crash of white noise as her mind was completely hijacked of all thoughts. Her hands slipped up his chest, feeling the muscles just under his t-shirt, to wrap around his neck, intensifying the kiss. They leaned back and landed softly upon the soft padding of the futon, still lip-locked. When oxygen was needed they broke this kiss, but their lips were just inches from one another. "The darkness," he continued. "Is _intimate_, like a _lover_." He gasped softly.

Anzu felt heat flash through her body, but it wasn't a bad heat flash, but a good one, originating from her lower belly as she felt Atem's much bigger body above hers. His weight looming before hers, not touching her body but she could feel it. Like a loving cage almost.

Suddenly she felt him lean away but moments later she could hear the sound of clothing hitting the floor. His shirt, probably. "The darkness keeps our _secrets_." Anzu shivered as she remembered then that the door was completely locked now as his hands moved to her collar, slipping the small buttons through the small slits of her shirt that kept it together. A second later she could feel the cool conditioned air touching her skin, bringing her nipples to painful hard peaks.

She heard her pajama shirt hit the floor and felt Atem's hands slide to her hips that were being hugged but her pajama bottoms. Her breathing was now irregular, taking in gulps of air since her lungs were refusing to work almost. He gave a tug and they slipped down. Anzu heard him chuckle softly. "No underwear, I like." He whispered into her ear.

That would be one of the perks of summer time.

Still blushing, but feeling a little bit bold, she let her hands travel down to his own hips, yanking gently, letting her know that he didn't wear underwear either. Her pajama pants were now gathered at her ankles, so she determinedly returned the favor. Somehow she kicked off both her bottoms and Atem's, stunning him a bit.

Anzu closed her eyes as she soaked in what she felt. It was amazing, the feeling of skin against skin. The tickling sensation as their legs brushed against each other in a lover's dance. Arms constricting, trying to hold each other closer. She laughed. "Do you shave?" she asked.

"Yugi told me only girls do it but I find there's something about the contact with smooth skin without anything coming in between another's that's so . . ." he paused, trying to find the word for it. "_Pleasurable_."

Anzu had to agree herself.

Her fingers danced across his smooth skin, enjoying the warmth of another human above her. A brush of searing heat against her most intimate area. She gasped and clutched him closer to her body. Atem froze for a second, pausing in their moment, but he did not break contact. A sliver of silver light filtered through the window from the moon far above, bathing their bodies in the soft light.

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realized that sheer perfection of him. Sure, she thought him to be amazing everyday, but naked, under the moon's spotlight, she could truly appreciate his perfection.

"Are you ready, do you want this?" he asked. Anzu felt her throat constrict. Even while experiencing the high of this moment he was considering her feelings. Her needs and wants. Taking a deep breath she wrapped her arms around him once more and whispered softly into his ear.

"Yes."

The sliver of light faded away, probably the moon hidden by a cloud, leaving them once more in darkness. She held him close as the searing heat of his shaft came closer. She felt him pause. She was about to speak when he kissed her, interrupting what she would have said. "Relax, Anzu. I'll be gentle." He promised. She blinked and felt tears gather in the corners of her eyes, but not because of sadness.

Leave it to Atem to consider her still when he was so close to, as what Joey and Tristan said when thinking nasty, 'scoring'. Nodding, she rested her head back on her pillow. Atem leaned down with her and kissed her again, this time with more heat and demand. It didn't make her forget what was about to happen, but she knew what he was trying to do.

His head split her lips, slowly as he slid in. It caused her to break the kiss and take a deep breath. Anzu closed her eyes and clutched her neck as feelings slammed into her with every inch he entered. She could feel the stings of pain, but it was almost overridden by the intense pleasure of being filled up. The feeling of being completed, like she had been missing something all her life and she was now finding it. When Atem bottomed out in her he paused for a minute, gasping. She had no doubt that he had struggled with that entire moment. He leaned down and whispered hotly in her ear. "Dear Ra you're so tight, Anzu."

She snuggled his neck with a tender smile. "And you're really big." She countered. She felt him laugh softly.

"I'm glad to hear." At that moment it wasn't awkward, it wasn't weird or anything, but it was comfortable. "Ready?"

Anzu blushed as she wiggled her hips just a little bit but almost regretted it when pleasure, like a bullet, shot trough her straight to her heart. "Oh!" she moaned, trying to muffle the noise with Atem's chest. "Yes, yes I'm ready."

He slid out of her, leaving her with the pitiful feeling of wanting to be filled again, until he went back in. At first it was frustratingly slow then Anzu found herself a little bit too frustrated and started to move her own hips, her rhythm joining with his own. They both wanted to be vocal but they both wanted the same thing.

They wanted this moment to stay _their_ moment. No sharing with Grandpa or Yugi. This was theirs and it would stay that way. Atem paused for a second making her protest angrily. "Anzu . . ." he paused for a second. "In or out?"

She blinked rapidly before she sighed. "In."

"You're sure? We don't exactly have a condom handy."

Anzu growled and entwined her fingers into Atem's hair; bring his lips crashing down to hers. A sign that she was very sure of herself. "I'm protected with the pill Atem."

His brow rose. "It's not foolproof."

She sighed. "Then we'll gamble on that three percent, Atem. Besides, if I were to become pregnant you don't strike me as the man to run away or demand I abort the child."

He growled. "Over my dead body." He snapped and slammed into her again; bring them both to their peek. Anzu nearly screamed as she was thrown over the edge. The tension was gone and a wave of complete relaxation rolled over her. With heavy lidded eyes she sighed. Atem rolled so that he didn't land on top of her. He pulled out of her and both cuddled up close to each other.

Atem pulled the blanket over their bodies, though they were completely warm thanks to their own body heat. Anzu sighed and snuggled into his neck. "You smell like lavender and roses." He said softly.

She smiled dreamily. "Do I? Hmm, you smell like cinnamon and vanilla." They both laughed, though it was rather breathy as they calmed down from the peak, but their hearts still pounded in their chests.

"I can't part from you now, Anzu." He said. Anzu frowned.

Yugi.

"We'll just break it to him gently."

"How do we do that?" Atem said miserably.

"We could explain the situation to Rebecca and when we tell Yugi he has someone to talk to, someone to get comfort from." Anzu suggested.

"Well, I hope Rebecca is good at repairing broken hearts. He told me that he was going to tell you at some point this week."

"And you still came to me." Anzu blinked.

"I care for him, he's the little brother I never had, but you over Yugi . . ." he trailed off. Anzu held the former Pharaoh closer.

"I'll never leave you." Atem seemed to relax completely. She waited until his breathing evened, letting her know he was now sleeping.

She thought back and found he was right.

The darkness was not all evil.

* * *

There ya go! Finished. I hope you liked it, enjoyed it even, but for now it'll stop at this until I get more votes for my poll on what story to continue.

Until then.

Germantownmaiden~


End file.
